warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Night/Quotes
Quotes Radio Scanner * "A voice in the night, a half-remembered dream, rising to the surface of your consciousness, from backbrain to forebrain, a sound to a vision, pullin' up and... knockity-knock. Hello, Dreamers. Let's get to know one another." :: * "To all of you driftin' out there in the black, mark the frequency. The time has come to act together. To open our eyes and gaze with utmost clarity past the present and into a future we create. Shoulder-to-shoulder. Mark the frequency." :: * "An echo. From long ago: 'For ten years I have been polishing this sword. Its frosty edge has never been put to the test. Now, I am holding it and showing it to you, sir: Is there anyone suffering from injustice?' Keep livin', Dreamers." :: * "Hey there, Dreamers. You hearin' me? I know you are. No need to say anythin'. A hand in yours, a voice for the speechless, a bedtime story for the sleepless. The name's Nora Night, and I got somethin' to say, sweet things. Nightwave is coming." :: * "It can be tough as a kid. All sorts of people have it over you. People will kill you inside, kill you and forget your name. You grow up. They grow old. You remember. They don't. They just keep doing what they've always done. Only to someone else. Then, one day, they call you friend. And you wait. And you wait. You wait 'til they can't trust you any more than they do. And then you ask them if they enjoyed their dinner. And, looking into their panicked eyes as they gasp their last, you tell them your name. And you nod. 'Yeah', your eyes say to theirs. 'That was me'. And then you leave. And the System is a better place. Be smart, Dreamers." :: * "In a world like this, it can be hard to have hope, when the man owns the system and the system serves to save the man, from us. But I'm here, Dreamers. To help you pierce that false fog. We'll chase it away with acts of beauty and - succeed or fail - face the foe, eyes open. As someone once said: If nothing saves us from death, may love at least save us from life." :: * "Hey there, Dreamers. The Devil is home and the shades are up. That's right... it's just you and me, passin' each other slow and with a nod sayin' all that needs sayin'. I'm Nora Night, sayin'... you live with wolves you better act like one." :: * "Acts of defiance, acts of generosity, acts of sacrifice... this is how we turn this system 'round. I'll take you there, Dreamers. I'll bring you back." :: * "Nora here. The Red King is at the dance. But listen... as you drift between the stars Nora wants you to know you ain't alone. Mm-mm. We're all of us a kinda family out here, ain't we? All of us. The multitudes. Driftin' and listenin'. But you need to remember: It never troubles the wolf how many the sheep may be. It never. Troubles. The Wolf." :: * "Well, bad news foodies: the Corpus are scrapping plans to bioengineer food from hazardous waste. Diners reported everything tasted like virmink... then exploded. Back to the lab, you crazy kids." :: * "Do you feel the next world press close, on these late nights, Dreamers? Nora does. She feels the presence of those she lost, the great and the good. Gods and ghosts. We are watched - bet on it - by those who dwell in the direction we cannot point to." :: * "Now, I hear remarked that Nef's obelisk is lit up for another of the big man's showcases, parties, soirees, whatever. On the invite list is anybody who is anybody, and nobody who is nobody. Even Nora Night didn't get an invite. Shame on you, Nef Anyo, for I am delightful." :: * "Nora has it on good authority that rail pirates are hungry after a cold weekend, sweet thing. Check your mags and keep the gas tanks full." :: * "Somethin's out there, Dreamers. Nora can feel it. Pullin' at her waters like the moon pulls the tides. Somethin' big, an' somethin' old. It knows us. What will it say, I wonder, the day it steps up to our door and knocks?" :: * "Grineer galleons kickin' up dust all the way from Venus to Pluto. Watch your backs, people." :: * "Well, it's early where Nora is and, as she wipes the sleep from her eyes, she wonders... does Unum ever leave that Tower? Can she leave that Tower? Who is she? What is she? Someone in Cetus must have answers. Come on, sweet things. Give it up" * "Nora has it on good authority that the enterprising Corpus are clearing out ice out of newly-discovered tunnels. For what purpose she wonders?" Completing Nightwave Acts * "Dreamers, I have for you a tale of triumph over adversity. Of one person actin' true to their truest self." :: * "Get comfy, Dreamers. One of our own believes they are the equal of our foe and, baby, they are actin' like it." :: * "Word's comin' in of so many of you bein' your best selves. Nora is just beside herself with admiration." :: * "Dreamers, Dreamers, Dreamers! There just is no. holding. you. all. back!" :: * "Things seem tough, Nora knows, but believe: though it's going outta style there are people workin' to make this System a better place." :: * "Ladies. And. Gentlemen. Listeners of all ages. I present to you. Walking amongst us. The once. And future. Bad. Ass." :: Capturing Saturn Six Fugitives * "If there's one thing I've learned, Dreamers, it's this: Just when you think you've had it all, seen it all, done it all... there's always more." :: * "Life is a cornucopia, friends. A movable feast. An act of guts and trust. Take it when and where you find it." :: * "Does your backbrain feel that reptile tickle of a reward? Do you see that bobbing light ahead, floating through the marsh of what is to come, promising you more and more and more? Do follow, Dreamers, into that sweet black tomorrow?" :: Tier Advancement * "Nora sleeps better knowing her Dreamers are out there, workin' to lift us up." :: * "Don't stop believin', Dreamers." :: * "You keep bein' you, Dreamers." :: * "Sometimes the end never seems further than when you're halfway there. But I'm here to tell you all that you got this thing beat." (Upon reaching Rank 15) :: * "Some are born to greatness. Some have greatness thrust upon them. The rest of us, we just have to work at it. You all know who you are." (Upon reaching Rank 30) :: Category:Quotes